Known in the art are lever actuated, electronically controlled (principally through solenoid valves) multi-station, multi-single flavor head beverage dispensers, with each station having a dispensing head adapted to dispense a single beverage (see FIG. 9) That is to say, there are tens of thousands of electrically actuated multi-station beverage assemblies, where each station is actuated by a cup striking a lever and will dispense a single beverage into the cup. Four, five, six or more stations are laid adjacent to one another to provide the user with four, five or six drink options.
Some of these multi-station single beverage dispenser head units are provided with frame and other structural elements that support a backblock for each dispensing station. Such backblocks are known in the art and typically receive syrup from a concentrate (such as bag-in-box) under pressure, as well as water (carbonated or non-carbonated) under pressure. The backblocks typically have a pair of male barbs to provide the syrup and diluent to a valve having user operated on/off mechanisms. Flow control elements may also be provided to generate a controlled ratio of syrup/water to a post-mix valve.
In order to add additional flavors to such multi-flavor dispensing units having multiple stations, each station dispensing a single beverage, one must provide a new assembly. For example, some manufacturers provide a five station model. If the user wishes to dispense additional flavors, they typically will need to obtain a new machine having additional stations.